Baby Project
by mediwitch3
Summary: harry and ginny are paired together for the baby project. dumbledore has something up his sleeve, as per usual. T for language. hermione X ron. harry X ginny.
1. partners

this chapter is very bland it's basically just an introduction im hoping to get the next one up soon. please review and no flames.

* * *

"Ok everyone, sit down sorry I'm late."

McGonagall walked into the classroom carrying a big, cardboard box with a bunch of vials in it. She walked up to the front of the room and set it down. She turned around and clasped her hands together in front of her. As she surveyed the room the students noticed she had a slightly evil glint in her eyes.

"You lot are in for a surprise. Professor Dumbledore asked that we do this project first."

"Why?"

"He's the headmaster, he has his reasons. Anyway, the project we're going to do is The Baby Project."

All the girls in the class squealed in unison, while the boys groaned obnoxiously. Health class was hated by most, but all the girls had looked forward to it. The class was taught by the heads of house, and was taught to both 6th and 7th years in the same class.  
Harry turned to look at Ron, and they exchanged worried and slightly ill expressions.

"The pairs will be as follows: Ronald and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, Parvati and Dean, Lavender and Seamus . . ." She continued to rattle off a list of partners while those who already had theirs whispered amongst themselves.

"Good luck Seamus, you too Dean you got the annoying ones. HA!" Ron said obnoxiously.

"Yeah, Ron we all knew you would be happy at being paired with Hermione, it's widely know that you're madly in love with her." Ron flushed brightly as Harry, Dean, and Seamus smirked.

"Ok, so when I call your name you and your partner will come up and get a vial. Each vial has a potion in it that will create a baby. To make the baby you-"

"UM, Professor? No offense, but we already know about the birds and the bees. We know how babies are made." The class erupted with laughter as Seamus looked around proudly.

"SILENCE! Mr. Finnegan, you have detention. As I was saying, to make the baby, you will both put a small lock of hair into the vial. The baby will then appear. Now, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger would come get your 'child'?"

Ron and Hermione walked up to the front, Ron looking like Voldemort was at the end, and Hermione looking as if she had just won the lottery. Professor McGonagall handed the vial to Hermione. As they turned around to go back to their seats, McGonagall cleared her throat.

"I would like you to do it up here please. To show what will happen?"

Hermione beamed and uncorked the vial. She gently pulled out a few strands of her hair, then, as Ron seemed reluctant to rip out his own hair, she tugged on his fringe until some hair came out. He winced and rubbed his hairline as Hermione tossed the hair into the vial. A few moments later there was a small POP, and a POOF as a cloud of pink smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared, a tiny, pink, little baby girl sat on the table, waving her little arms. Ron and the rest of the boys covered their eyes, as the baby was completely starkers. The little girl emitted a small squeal as Hermione dressed her in a nappy and pink baby grow. Then she tugged on Ron's sleeve.

"Ron, open your eyes, FOR GOODNESS' SAKE! What should we name her?"

"Arianna." Ron said without hesitation. Hermione shrugged and agreed as McGonagall wrote it down. She called the rest of them up and they took the vial back to there seats.

"Now, before you begin, you must know not everyone will get only one baby, depending on what the mother's fertility is you might get one, maybe two, and, rarely, triplets." Harry groaned inwardly, he knew that with Ginny's background and the amount of people in her family he was bound to get more than one kid.

"Now begin."

Harry winced as he pulled some hair from his head and tossed it in the vial. He watched as Ginny did the same. Suddenly the room was filled with POOFS and POPS and pink and blue smoke as butt naked babies appeared on the tables. To his left Harry saw a puff of purple smoke and laughed at Deans face as twins (a boy and a girl) appeared on the table. Dean glared at him, and stuck his tongue out at him. Harry turned to face his vial just there was a rather loud POP and poof as a cloud of blueish purple smoke swiped across the table. He paled immediately. When the smoke cleared Harry's face paled even more and almost fainted. In front of him and Ginny were triplets. Two boys and a girl. Ginny was positively glowing. The whole class was watching them.

"Oh Harry look! Triplets! What should we name them!?" Harry snapped out of it and thought for a moment before answering.

" I like Eleanor for a girl and Carter for a boy."

"Me too, how about Taylor for the other boy? Little Leah, Carter, and Taylor."

"Ok. I like that."

* * *

I changed hunter's name to carter, so dont get confused. reviews are welcome!


	2. what is dumbledore hiding?

all right another chapter! if anyone wants to beta for me just leave me a review, or 'p.m.' me. by the way, those who have read my "Crazy Dumbledore Dream" (as i like to call it), yes baby Taylor is named after my crush. but don't worry, it's not that important. i changed hunter's name to carter, just so you no.

* * *

Miverva bustled down the hall. She kept her mask carefully in place. Anyone who knew her well could see she was trying to rein in her emotions. She sped up slightly as she approached the gargoyles in front of Dumbledore's office.

"Baby Grow." She said crisply to the gargoyle. He nodded slightly and began to spiral upwards. She stepped on quickly and waited until it stopped.

She knocked on the door, a quick rapping sound, that echoed around the small space of the landing.

"Enter." A calm voice commanded. She pushed open the heavy door. The moment she was in the room she let her mask slip off her face. Dumbledore gazed forward calmly as her face changed from 'strictly impassive' to ' worried beyond belief'.

"Albus, I think something went wrong with the spell. When the babies appeared there was pink, blue and purple _smoke_! It's usually a white/gray _mist_!" She exclaimed in panic. Dumbledore just sat there and Minerva watched as the twinkle in his eyes became more mischievous. Her eyes widened.

"Albus what are you planning!?" She murmured suspiciously. He smiled gently at her.

"It is not I, Minerva, but Cornelius, who came up with the plan. I had no choice in the matter. In fact, I was quite against it." He said placidly.

"Against what!?"

"In due time, Minerva, in due time."

-----------------------------------

Harry walked down the hallway carrying a sleeping Leah as she fidgeted and tugged at her plum colored baby grow.

Leah looked very different from her brothers. She had black peach fuzz, while Carter had auburn and Taylor had black. Her eyes, when they were open, were startlingly green, whereas Carter had eyes of the deepest chocolate brown, and Taylor's eyes were hazel (leaning more towards the brown side). They had freckles on their noses and cheekbones, but she only had a small spritz of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were almond shaped, only opened halfway, and were framed by long lashes. The boys' eyes were also almond shaped, with long lashes (though they were shorter than hers), however, they opened wider, always looking around intently as though trying to take everything in at once. Leah had Ginny's nose, while the boys had Harry's.

"Ginny, where are we going?"

"Harry, weren't you paying attention? We have new living quarters, because apparently it's bad for the kids if we live separately."

"Do we have to share a bed?"

"NO! Harry do you honestly think the teachers would put us in that position!? They see more than you think, and they know the temptation, for some people, would be just too much." She blushed brightly as she murmured the last part.

Harry smirked at her embarrassment, and decided to try and provoke her further. He put on an innocently confused face and spoke.

"What are you talking about?"

Ginny blushed some more and shifted Carter into a more comfortable position on her shoulder (Taylor was in a sling that went over one shoulder, so he sat against her stomach).

"You know like . . . um like . . . FU-udge. Harry you know what I mean!?" She looked at him pleadingly. He grinned inwardly and shook his head, trying to keep his innocently confused look on his face, but it was slipping, and Ginny could see that.

"No, Ginny, I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. Could you explain it to me?" His eyes widening slightly at the last bit, making him look more innocent.

Ginny rolled her eyes, then looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"You know . . . like . . . _sex_." He smirked widely as she turned as red as her hair.

"What was that Gin? I didn't quite catch that." She blushed some more and said:

"Oh Harry I've already said it once please don't make me say it again!" She gave him the puppy dog eyes and he just couldn't resist those.

"OK! FINE! Just stop looking at me like that!" She smirked and came to an abrupt stop in front of a mahogany door. She stepped aside and Harry turned the handle. She pushed open the door with her shoulder and gasped when she saw the interior.

* * *

I know it's a cliffie, but im gonna write some more of the next chapter now so dont fret poppet! i changed hunter's name to carter, and dont you forget it!


	3. Oh, dear

i have a disease. i have to constantly check my e-mail every few seconds for reviews. reviews are like fuel. the more i get the more i write. REVIEW PEOPLE! and thanks to those who do. also i changed hunter's name to carter. I'm asking anybody who reads to REVIEW! it's frustrating to see all the hits on my story(s) and have only 10 reviews. it's depressing.

* * *

_Quick recap:_

_"Oh Harry I've already said it once please don't make me say it again!" She gave him the puppy dog eyes and he just couldn't resist those. _

_"OK! FINE! Just stop looking at me like that!" She smirked and came to an abrupt stop in front of a mahogany door. She stepped aside and Harry turned the handle. She pushed open the door with her shoulder and gasped when she saw the interior.

* * *

_

It was beautiful. Off to the right there was a living room. It had expensive looking leather furniture. There was a dark green corner couch pressed up against the corner farthest from the door, and a dark pine coffee table was next to the long end. Opposite the couch was a 53 inch flat screen TV, which stood on the mantle above a decent sized fire place. Ginny guessed that the TV was being held there by magic. Next to the short end of the couch was a door that led to a green and red kitchen that connected to a dining room. At the far end of the dining room was a door. Ginny ran through the door to fin herself back where she started. To her left was a staircase. She ran up the stairs and saw four doors in a circle shaped landing. There were two doors in front of her, on her left was the nursery, and on the right was the bathroom. On the far left was a pale pink door, which she assumed to be hers, and on the far right was a navy blue door, which she thought was Harry's. She pushed open the nursery door and smiled at the childish taste of the room.

The room was square. It was split in half, like the door, by a purple line. It stopped at the top of the window in the middle of the wall directly across from the door, and resumed it's run underneath and continued along the floor, stopping in front of the door and continuing up the small expanse of wall above the door, and along the ceiling. The left hand half was pink. Everything was pink. Not bright pinks, but soft pinks, some almost white. The headboard of the pink cradle was propped up against the window wall, in the corner. In the corner on the left side of the door wall was a light pink changing table, and a white dresser with pink knobs and accents sat between them. Next to the cradle on it's right was a pink toy box. The right hand half was identical except in blue, with two cots instead of one. And lastly underneath the window, was a rocking chair. She smiled and put Taylor and Carter in the two blue cradles. Then she walked out and went to find Harry.

* * *

Harry was in the kitchen, Leah in the pink highchair in the adjoining dining room.

"Did you look upstairs? The nursery is cute and tasteful. It's kind of small though, so I'm wondering if it'll expand as they grow." Harry looked at her strangely.

"Gin, they're newborns, we'll be out of Hogwarts before they're one." Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"Harry, they're going to grow faster than usual babies, otherwise how would we experience it all?" She said in a 'duh' voice. Harry opened his mouth to retort when Professor McGonagall's voice spoke urgently over the intercom.

_"All sixth and seventh years are to report to the great hall with their children. IMMEDIATELY." _

Harry and Ginny exchanged nervous glances. Harry grabbed Leah out of her highchair as Ginny ran upstairs to get Carter and Taylor.

They arrived at the same time as most others. As they entered the great hall they noticed Ron and Hermione waving them over. When everyone was seated, the headmaster rose.

" Cornelius Fudge is officially of his rocker. He decided that it was too much to lay the hopes of the world on this generation, so by doing this project first, he is essentially re-populating the wizarding world, and creating an army. In his eyes this is exactly what he's doing. However he did not take into account the fact that these children have to be raised. So while you are stuck at home raising kids, Voldemort is destroying the planet. Not to worry, your partners were chosen by compatibility. I believe that is all, questions?" His words left a stunned silence over the great hall. Of course Hermione was the first to raise her hand.

"Professor, are you saying that . . . we're . . . parents!?"

"Yes , Miss Granger, you are indeed."

* * *

Oh dear, now we know what Dumbledore was hiding. Sorry it was such a short chapter, but I'm not updating again until i get 15 more reviews. IF YOU READ PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU FAVORITE PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU ALERT PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! if you dont want to say much just say these instead:

smiggles- i loved it, please continue!

meer- it was ok, continue if you want i might read more.

BLAH- it sucks, if you write more im not gonna read it.


	4. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: DO NOT SKIP!

sorry, false alarm! _**BUT PLEASE READ IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!**_ hopefully that got your attention. first off, let me say that i am incredibly happy with all the reviews i've gotten. thank you all. second, i have decided to reward you all with an extra long chapter. on that note it may take me a little while to finish it. it should be up in the next week, friday at the latest. that i promise. i'm very sorry it's taking me so long to update, but i'm super busy and i had a little bit of writer's block. hopefully it's gone now though, so i should be done with chapter four soon. thank you all for your patience, and i hope i haven't lost any readers. :D


	5. what's wrong with Leah?

I'VE HIT 35! YAAAAAAY! that makes me so happy! so as a reward i'm giving you an extra long chapter!!!! Just don't forget to review if you read! :)

* * *

Harry turned to Ginny and said, "You know, for once, being right doesn't feel so great."

"What are you right about?"

"Before we came down here, you said you wondered if the nursery would grow as the babies did, and I told you that we'd be out of Hogwarts before they were one. I guess I was right." Ginny looked at him, and he saw it all slowly starting to sink in. She looked incredibly startled, and scared.

"Oh my god, Harry. We're parents." She whispered, before she fainted. Harry caught her before she hit the floor. He looked at Ron and Hermione.

"I guess it's a good thing the kids are in high chairs. Could you guys watch them while I take Ginny to the hospital wing?" They nodded solemnly as Harry lifted Ginny easily into his arms. He walked out of the great hall carrying her bridal style, pointedly ignoring the whispers of the students throughout the dining area, all the while marveling at how light she was, and how well she fit in his arms.

As soon as Harry stepped over the hospital wing's threshold, Madame Pomfrey was on him like a hawk. She frowned pityingly at the girl unconscious in Harry's arms, she then looked at Harry knowingly.

"She fainted because of the headmaster's little announcement, didn't she? Yes, I expect I'll be getting more in the same condition soon. Really, what was Fudge thinking!? Does he know how much pressure this'll put on you younglings? Oh well. There's not much we can do, now is there? You can't un-ring the bell, as they say. Put the poor dear on this bed over here. I think a pepper up potion is in order." She gestured toward a bed close to the back of the room.

Harry walked over and set Ginny down carefully on the bed. He looked at her, laying there with her hair spread out around her like a halo, her pale and freckled face peaceful and undisturbed as she slept on. His angel. If she ever found out she wouldn't be able to look at him, for he knew that she had long since gotten over him, and only loved him like a friend, like a brother, the way he loved Hermione. He sat staring at her face for what seemed like an eternity.

Madame Pomfrey peeked around the corner of her office, pepper up potion in hand. She paused when she saw the scene in front of her, then slowly back peddled into the office. When she emerged moments later, she was holding a camera. She pulled her wand out, and cast a silencing charm on it, then clicked the button. She returned the camera to it's place in her office, before returning to the infirmary with two cups of pepper up potion. Harry looked up as she placed one on the table. She smiled gently at him, and held out the second cup. He accepted it from her gratefully, and tossed it down his throat. He handed her back the cup.

"Thanks, Madame Pomfrey, I needed that."

The two turned towards the entrance, as the heavy wooden doors creaked open. In walked Ron and Hermione, each pushing a double stroller. Harry stood up to greet them.

"Hey, guys, thanks so much for watching the triplets." Hermione smiled at him.

"It was no problem, Harry, they were little angels." Harry looked at Ron skeptically. Ron shrugged.

"I know mate, it's pretty hard to believe that, what with you and Ginny's genes combined into three little balls of poop and tears, but it's true. Leah and Ari are already becoming great friends, and Carter and Taylor just slept." Harry smiled sarcastically at him.

"Thank you, Ron, that means a lot." Ron grinned back at him.

"No problem, mate, anytime." They all turned around as Ginny shifted slightly, then opened her eyes. She propped herself up on her elbows, and blinked at her surroundings. Harry leaned across her, bed creaking as he put his hand down for support, and retrieved the pepper up potion. He stood back up straight, and handed it to her. She quickly took the cup, and her beat red face disappeared behind the rim as she downed the concoction. She emerged spluttering as the potion stung her nose. Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of her office and cleared her from the infirmary.

"Alright, deary, you're free to go. But don't be a stranger, if you ever are in need of something to brighten your day, I'm here. Off you go. Bye now." Ginny smiled and waved as she was dragged out the door by Harry.

***

The four of them entered Harry and Ginny's suit and went into the living room. Harry and Hermione took the babies out of the strollers. Harry handed Carter to Ginny and Taylor to Ron.

"Harry, mate, I'm glad to help out, but this isn't my kid, can't you take it?" Harry smirked at him.

"First of all, Taylor is a 'him' not an 'it'. Second, there are four of us, and four kids. it makes more sense for each of us to take one, instead of having me or Ginny holding two." Ron scowled, but plopped onto the couch without protesting. Harry nodded, satisfied.

"That's what I thought." Harry looked down at Leah smiling. She looked back at him with watery green eyes, and began to whimper.

"Oh no, baby, don''t cry. Are you hungry? Let's go get you something to eat." Harry walked into the kitchen cooing at Leah and tickling her stomach. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny exchanged a raised eyebrow, and followed him into the kitchen.

***

At around seven, Ron and Hermione took Ari home. Harry and Ginny put the triplets to bed, and went into the living room. They sat down in front of the T.V., and turned it on to a random movie. They sat contentedly for about a half an hour, before Harry turned the volume down and shifted to face Ginny.

"So, what are we going to do about taking the kids to classes? I mean, it would be easier if we had an even number of kids, but we don't. What do you think we should do?" Ginny turned slightly so she was facing him more, and sat cross legged on the couch.

"Well, let's see. We have four classes a day, with lunch in the middle. Out of the four classes we have everyday, we have two together. How about you take Leah the first two classes while I take Taylor and Carter, and we can swap at lunch, so I take Leah after lunch, and you take the boys for the afternoon. Sound good?" Harry nodded, and they turned back to the movie.

At about nine thirty, when the movie had finished, Harry turned off the T.V.. He turned to see Ginny fast asleep, leaning on the armrest of the couch. He smiled at the angelic picture she made. Then he stood up and lifted her off the couch. He carried her upstairs and put her in her bed, drawing the covers up around her shoulders. He paused, momentarily debating whether or not he should undress her, then decided against it. Girl knew her way around the bat-bogey hex. He then crossed the landing to his own room. At about ten he turned his light off and went to sleep. It had been a long day. He hadn't seen anything yet.

***

Harry woke up to screaming in the early hours of the morning. He rolled over and looked at the clock on the bedside table. The glaring red letters read exactly three o'clock a.m.. Harry groaned and swung his feet out of bed. He stumbled blindly out the adjoining door and into the nursery. There he found the room to be stiflingly hot and Leah screaming her little lungs out. Taylor and Carter where not in their cribs. Harry went over to Leah and picked her up, almost dropping her because of the scalding temperature of her skin. An orange light was coming from somewhere, but he couldn't figure out where.

"Hey, baby girl. Don't cry, daddy's here. What's wrong? Bad dream?" Harry continued to coo soothingly at her as her wails turned to sniffles, and sniffles turned to hiccoughs. Miraculously, as she began to calm, the temperature of the room, and her skin, began to decrease as well. Soon, she had drifted back to sleep. Harry, still holding her, went through to Ginny's room. There, he found Ginny cooing at the boys as they drifted off to sleep as well. Harry closed the door as quietly as he could, but Ginny still looked up at him when the latch clicked. She smiled and beckoned for him to come in closer. Harry sat down on the opposite end of the bed and leaned against the backboard. Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Ginny asked defensively. Harry shrugged.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering why you couldn't bring Leah in here and calm her down as well." Ginny frowned at the slightly accusatory tone of voice he used.

"Well, I tried. But she just wouldn't stop screaming, and the room was so excessively hot, that I decided that then needs of many overruled the needs of one. She didn't seem affected by the heat, but Taylor and Carter and I where, so I just got them out of there as quickly as I could. Did you notice the tattoo on the right side of her face? It was really bright. I was almost blinded! It looked like a phoenix, rising from a flame. I don't think that's normal." Harry shrugged.

"Do you want to take her to Dumbledore?" Ginny bit her lip, and nodded.

"Maybe we should get them all checked. I mean since they're triplets, it's possible they all have the same problem." Harry nodded.

"Do you want to take them now, or in the morning?" Ginny frowned.

"Now would be better. I mean the symptoms might not be as fresh in the morning." Harry nodded ONCE AGAIN.

"Okay, let me just get dressed. Maybe you should too." He indicated at the thin, pink night gown she was wearing. She blushed and nodded.

"Okay we'll meet in the entryway in ten minutes, deal?" Harry nodded and ran from the room to get changed.

* * *

This is quite a bit longer than i usually give you. keep reviewing, i need motivation! i promise to update again by wednesday, i'm trying to work my way up to daily updates, but i can't promise anything. thanks again to everyone who reviews regularly. the more reviews i get the more i update. REVIEW!


	6. say, WHAT?

woot! another chapter! you should all be grateful and REVIEW! ;D Also, happy birthday to Veronica Rose Potter, here is your birthday present from me. XD review and tell me what you got. my birthday was on sunday and i got an iPod touch. :)

_

* * *

Quick re-cap:_

_"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering why you couldn't bring Leah in here and calm her down as well." Ginny frowned at the slightly accusatory tone of voice he used._

_"Well, I tried. But she just wouldn't stop screaming, and the room was so excessively hot, that I decided that then needs of many overruled the needs of one. She didn't seem affected by the heat, but Taylor and Carter and I where, so I just got them out of there as quickly as I could. Did you notice the tattoo on the right side of her face? It was really bright. I was almost blinded! It looked like a phoenix, rising from a flame. I don't think that's normal." Harry shrugged._

_"Do you want to take her to Dumbledore?" Ginny bit her lip, and nodded. _

_"Maybe we should get them all checked. I mean since they're triplets, it's possible they all have the same problem." Harry nodded._

_"Do you want to take them now, or in the morning?" Ginny frowned._

_"Now would be better. I mean the symptoms might not be as fresh in the morning." Harry nodded ONCE AGAIN._

_"Okay, let me just get dressed. Maybe you should too." He indicated at the thin, pink night gown she was wearing. She blushed and nodded. _

_"Okay we'll meet in the entryway in ten minutes, deal?" Harry nodded and ran from the room to get changed._

* * *

Harry and Ginny raced down the halls to Dumbledore's office. They came to a halt in front of the stone gargoyle, when they realized they didn't know the password. Harry frowned.

"Lemon drops? Cockroach clusters? Sugar quills? Drooble's best blowing gum? Licorice wa-"

"Baby grow." Ginny and Harry turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing behind them with a worried expression on her face. She ushered them into the gargoyle as it was spinning upwards.

"What's so terribly wrong that you need to see the Headmaster tonight?" McGonagall asked worriedly. Harry shrugged.

"We'll explain when we get there. It's a bit of a long story, and we'd rather not explain it more than once." Professor McGonagall nodded and ushered them onto the landing. She knocked on the heavy wooden door.

"Enter." Came a deep voice from inside. They pushed the door open, with some difficulty, and walked inside. Harry and Ginny sat in the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. He raised an eyebrow.

"What brings you to my office at this late hour?" The old man asked wisely. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances, before Harry proceed to tell the headmaster what had happened. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. When Harry finished recounting the story, Dumbledore leaned forward on clasped hands.

"You have nothing to worry about. Leah, and the boys, will be fine. They are simply elementals." Harry and Ginny exchanged confused looks. Ginny looked at the Headmaster.

"Um, sir, what are emenentals? Elenamtels, ELEMENTALS!?" She finally burst out with correct word. Harry snickered behind his hand. Ginny glared. Dumbledore also smiled slightly before answering her question.

"My dear, an elemental is someone with the ability to magically manipulate one of the seven elements. Water, fire, earth, air, light, dark, and lightning. Leah is, from what I'm inferring, a fire. You won't know what Taylor and Carter are until they start showing signs. I ask that when they do, that you inform me immediately." Ginny and Harry nodded solemnly.

* * *

I know it's short, but it's not fair! i threaten to stop updating and i get reviews. i update, and, almost nothing! I'M BEGGING YOU! REVIEW! I CAN'T WRITE IF I DON'T GET REVIEWS! REVIEWS ARE FUEL! I'M TIRED OF SEEING JUST STORY ALERTS AND FAVORITES IN MY INBOX. WHEN YOU REVIEW YOU CAN ALERT AND FAV AT THE SAME TIME!


	7. hermione's reaction

ok look. this is ridiculous! I am NOT UPDATING AGAIN UNTIL THE REVIEW COUNT IS UP TO AT LEAST 81! that means no update until i get 15 more reviews. i don't care if you make a new account just so you can review on the chapter twice (just don't tell me who you are), but I WANT REVIEWS PEOPLE!

Harry and Ginny staggered into the great hall the next day with only fifteen minutes left of breakfast. They stumbled over to their usual seats next to Ron and Hermione, who looked up at them quizzically as they dropped heavily into their seats. Ron was the first to speak.

"Ok, what's going on? Why are you guys so tired looking?" Harry groaned.

"Leah woke up at three in the morning screaming." Hermione shrugged.

"So? All the kids were awake at some time in the early hours of the morning. You deal with them and then go back to sleep." It was Ginny's turn to groan.

"Yeah but YOU didn't have to go to Dumbledore's office at three in the morning because your kid nearly burnt the house down crying for her daddy." Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks.

"WHAT!? What's wrong with her is she okay!?" Hermione asked anxiously. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh she's fine. Nothings wrong with them. Just the fact that her and her brothers are all elementals! Leah is a fire, and we have yet to figure out what Taylor and Carter are. Isn't it great!?" He said sarcastically. Hermione's eyes lit up immediately.

"OOOOH." she gushed, "You guys are so lucky! Elementals are extremely rare! This is going to be such a great experience for you!" Harry opened his mouth to protest but the bell rang signaling they should head off to class.

This is probably the shortest you guys will get from me. don't worry. but im serious. no reviews, no new chapter. i shouldn't have to force you guys to review. *sniff* I FEEL SO UNLOVED! *sobb* *sobb*


	8. Class and and hermione teasing

93 REVIEWS! HUZZAH! you guys don't know how happy this makes me! I think I've finally gotten through to you. Last night and this morning My inbox had, like, two favs/ alerts, and, like, 26 reviews. and I only asked for 15! thank you all SO much. keep reviewing like you have and I might have to start updating daily. wink wink, nudge nudge. ;) Also, you guys should feel very special. I have two other stories I'm working on, but I'm giving this one the most attention. I'm thinking this will go until he defeats Voldie, which, at the rate we're going could be over thirty chapters. i know i didn't mention this in the beginning, but this is only their third day of classes. so yeah, this is going to be a LOOOOONG story. I hope the number of reviews match the number of chapters, ;). And i might do a sequal. depending on how much people want it.

* * *

Harry rushed into advanced transfiguration, looking very frazzled. He ran to the seats in the far corner where he, Ron and Hermione usually sat. He put Leah's basket on the desk, and then slumped in his seat. He had a feeling this would be a long day. Hermione looked at him, seeming like she was trying to keep from saying something. Harry rolled his eyes. He could tell that she was bursting to have a look at Leah. So he lifted her out of the basket and handed her to Hermione. Hermione positively beamed. However, Leah chose that moment to wake up. She looked around with big green eyes, and, realizing neither Harry nor Ginny was holding her, proceeded to bawl. The tattoo on the right side of her face glowed brightly, and Hermione, shocked at the babies reaction, nearly dropped her. She quickly handed her back to Harry, who promptly started to calm her down. Leah's skin cooled and the tattoo disappeared. Hermione looked worriedly at Harry.

"Are you sure she's okay? I mean kids don't usually scream like that when they're being held by people not their parents." Harry shrugged at her.

"She's fine. Just a little temperamental." Harry replied. Ron shrugged and handed Arianna to Hermione as she started to whimper. Hermione soothed her for a few minutes and then handed her back to Ron. Harry asked the question that he had been burning to ask.

"So, me and Gin agreed on a schedule as to when each of us take which kids. What about you guys. I know that you have every class together except Divination, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy." Hermione was the one who answered him.

" Well, we both have Advanced Transfiguration first class, then I'm taking her to Arithmancy while you go to Divination, then we have lunch. Then Potions, which we have together, and then Ron takes her for free block while I go to Ancient Runes. What about you?"

"Well, me and Gin have Divination and free block together. So for the first two classes I'm taking Leah, and Ginny's taking the boys. Then at lunch we'll swap, and I'll take the boys while Ginny takes Leah." Hermione nodded.

"Speaking of Leah, do you know what kind of elementals the boys are? I'm just DYING to know." Hermione asked curiously. Harry shrugged.

"No, we don't. They haven't shown any signs yet. Dumbledore says that we probably won't know for weeks. It be as long as two days, or two years before they show any signs. Apparently, it's pretty rare for newborns like Leah to show signs so early." Hermione made a disappointed sound, and clicked her tongue. Ron snorted and gave Hermione a look.

"Oh COME _ON, _Hermione! Harry is unusual _CENTRAL! _Do you really expect it to take _that _ long for Carter and Taylor to show signs!? Use the abundance of common sense you posses to asses the situation, before it dies of _loneliness! _" Hermione looked shocked. She turned to Harry.

"I think I was just insulted and complimented in the same sentence." Harry grinned at her before turning to Ron.

"Can't get anything past this one." He whispered, jerking his thumb in Hermione's direction. Ron smirked.

"There you go again! I think you're ganging up on me!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron's smirk grew. He leaned towards Harry.

"You're right, _nothing_ gets past her." Hermione humphed.

"Okay, now I _know _you're insulting me." She muttered huffily.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances, before all three of burst into raucous laughter. At that moment Professor McGonagall waked into the room with a cage of mice. She glared around the room as people settled down. She took her wand out.

"For today's lesson, we will be . . . "

* * *

HAH! I updated twice in two days! YAY! also,_** PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT A SAY IN TAYLOR AND CARTER'S ELEMENTS!**_ I'm having a vote to see what they will be. YOU GET TO DECIDE! the choices are:

Water

Earth

Air

Light

Dark

Lightning

When you submit a review, simply state the boy's name and the name of the element you think they should be. For example:

Carter: Water

Taylor: Earth

Now I'm not saying that's what they will be, it's just an example. BY THE WAY, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO VOTE FOR BOTH! YOU CAN VOTE FOR ONE, IF YOU'RE ONLY SURE ABOUT ONE. THIS VOTE WILL GO ON FOR ABOUT THREE OR FOUR CHAPTERS. BUT PLEASE ONLY VOTE ONCE.


	9. VOTE CHAPTER SPOILER INSIDE

Taylor:

Water:24

Fire:0

Earth:2

Air:3

Light:4

Dark:6

Lightning:4

**

Carter:

Water:5

Fire:0

Earth:3

Air:14

Light:7

Dark:9

Lightning:8

* * *

You voted, here are the results! Taylor will be a water elemental, and Carter will be an air! Yay! Look for an update soon!


	10. Halloween surprises

Sorry it's been so long, I really hope I haven't lost too many of you guys, but I've been so busy, you have no idea. I actually hatched some ducklings, and that take up a lot of my time, but now, I'm making time to update for you guys. :) Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The weeks flew by, September turned to October, and Halloween was approaching. As it creeped up, students became more and more accustomed to being parents. Harry and Ginny's system had been working flawlessly, and as the babies grew, so did the exhaustion o their parents. Leah had become more attached to Harry and refused to be held by anyone else, with the exception of Ginny. Being two months old, her control of her elemency was minimal, and she had nearly burned the house down several times. Taylor and Carter had yet to show signs of elemency, for which Harry and Ginny were grateful.

On Halloween night, Harry and Ginny dressed the triplets in costumes before the feast. Leah went as a bunny, Taylor went as a penguin, and Carter went as a pumpkin. They entered the great hall a little late (Leah had made a fuss about her costume), and Dumbledore had just begun his speech.

"Ah, Halloween. I notice all the parents have dressed up their children in various costumes, they all look adorable. Now, I'm sure you're all starving, and this magnificent feast looks extremely appetizing, so without further ado, let's eat!" He spread his hands in a welcoming motion, and everyone began to indulge in the various sweets and treats laid out before them.

Harry reached for his drink, a brimming cup of pumpkin juice, and took a sip. Or, so he tried. He looked in his goblet, only to see nothing there. He poured himself another cup, thinking he had been mistaken the first time. He raised his drink to his lips again, only to find nothing there. Taylor giggled, and he looked over at the baby, only to find a mass of pumpkin juice swirling around his head. Harry stared incredulously, and nudged Ginny. She looked over at Taylor, who burbled happily and clapped his hands. He then made a throwing motion behind his head, and guess where all the pumpkin juice went. Right into Professor Snape's face. Snape stood up, his greasy hair dripping, and walked over to Dumbledore. He started whispering harshly to the headmaster, and the headmaster just looked over at Harry with a twinkle and a wink.

"Harry! Help me out, here!" Ginny's urgent voice whispered in his ear. He turned around to see Carter, in all his pumpkin glory, floating just out of reach, wearing a proud smile on his face. Shouts could be heard all across the hall, people wondering what was going on. Dumbledore stood up.

"Silence. Everyone, Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasly have elemental triplets. It seems that Carter, the one floating above you, is an air, and Taylor, the child next to Mr. Potter, is a water. Ms. Leah was already determined to be a fire. Now, if you'll all calm down, we can get Mr. Potter and Ms. Wealsy's son down." He spoke in a deep, booming voice. Carter, now about fifty feet above the ground, giggled, and dropped. The baby spun in the air, holding his feet, giggling his head off. Ginny lunged, and caught the troublesome child before he hit the table. She put him in the baby carrier and strapped him in tightly. She looked at Harry.

"I think we should go." Harry nodded in agreement, and grabbed Leah's car seat. The entire great hall watched the little family exit, and wondered what would happen next.

* * *

Just like I'm sure you all are. :) I'm evil. I'll try to update again soon, so be on the look out. I hope you all enjoyed, and if you like Lily/James, I have an AU story about them, just look at my profile. Review!!!!


End file.
